The subject of the invention is a manufacturing machine designed to use reels of web material, in particular a packaging machine for packaging cigarettes or the like, in which the processing units are located at least in part on one side of the machine, termed the front side.
Manufacturing machines of this kind, especially machines for packaging or wrapping cigarettes, use sheets of paper for making the cigarettes and wrapping the filter tips, and sheets of foil, wrapping paper and cellophane or the like, that are cut from a continuous web unwound from a reel. Apart from these sheets, other items such as state monopoly labels for affixing to the packets of cigarettes or the so-called collars for use in hard packets and the like, are also cut from continuous reel-wound webs.
In general, reels of this kind are very heavy and of large dimensions, so that manually to fit them on the unwinding chucks is difficult and hard work for the operatives.